Orion (Canon)/GoldenMaster7
"My destiny is battle. I wield the mighty power of the astro-force. It is a grim and fearful responsibility" -Orion Summary Orion is the son of Darkseid and Tigra and the prince of Apokolips. Even though Darkseid was his father, Orion saw in Highfather, Darkseid's rival, a true father figure. Orion fights for good and a good friend of Superman and the JLA, although he is the son of their greatest enemy. Orion is destined to kill Darkseid. Stats Tier: 2-B '''| '''1-A Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: New God, Member of the JLA Powers and abilities: 'Flight, Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, The Astro Force, Super Speed, Energy Blasts, Force field creation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Resistence to existence erasure '''Attack Potency: Multiverse level '(Comparable to Superman. Superman has taken blasts from a Lex Luthor with “Infinite Power”, Kal-L and Kal-El altering reality , re-writing timelines, breaking space and time and shaking the Multiverse during their brawl, destroyed a structure that withstood the Big Bang, bursts the Bonds of Infinite, and Restored all possible futures with his power during his fight with Jaxon the Mighty and scales to Supergirl who nearly killed Anti-Monitor. Contributed 1/5 of an attack powerful enough to wipe out an entire Universe and destroy the Anti-Life Entity. The universe has repeatedly been stated to be infinite. Orion contained the Oblivion Bomb, with the force to annihilate a universe. Scales to Darkseid, Darkseid oneshotted Captain Atom, who could create a Universe in a nanosecond, can create a Multiverse and oneshotted Jenny Quantum, a Universal being. Darkseid consumed multiple Universes, Broke the magical bindings of Earth-2 Doctor Fate, and one shot defeated the Green Lantern of Earth-2 when Alan Scott was wielding the Multiversal Green Itself) | 'Outerversal '(Exists above the Multiverse in the Sphere of Gods. The Sphere of Gods is beyond the Bleed, which contains all dimensions, in which there are an infinite number of. New Genesisis beyond the bounds of space and time. Heaven, which is also at the Sphere of Gods, is beyond space and time and contains Platonic shapes. The Sphere of the Gods is consistently beyond the concepts of space and time. Within the Sphere of the Gods, there are infinite limbos, and infinite heavens and hell. Comparable and possibly superior to Darkseid, Darkseid was ending all of existence during one of his fights where he defeated Highfather, Easily killed a Monitor, and defeated Jimmy Olsen with the soulfire/all new god buff. Shoud scale to Siv'aa. Siv'aa was going to destroy all existence. Should scale to Yuga Khan who was gonna punch a hole straight through the Source) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Wally West who could move at 1.89 octodecillion c. Comparable to Wonder Woman who could move at 16.34 quattuordecillion times FTL. Matched and kept up with Superman multiple times. Superman could move at this speed) to 'Immeasurable '((Should scale to Shazam in speed, who could travel outside of time and fought in a realm beyond Time and Travelled between atoms to go back to the Big Bang. Should scale to pre-Crisis Superman who flew back in time through the timestream until he flew through a timeless, placeless dimension. Should be comparable to post-Crisis Superman, who flew back in time to the Big Bang when fighting Brainiac 13. Hal Jordan nearly tapped into the Speed Force, which exists beyond space and time and had to cross a distanceless and timeless barrier when entering the Phantom Zone) | 'Irrelevant '(Beyond the concept of space and time) '''Lifting strength: Immeasurable (Should scale to Superman, who removed highfather’s staff from source wall) | Irrelevant Striking strength:'' Multiverse level |' Outerverse level ' '''Durability: Multiverse level' ''(Tanked attacks from Superman, Darkseid, Hal Jordan, etc)' | ''Outerverse level' Stamina: Infinite '| '''Irrelevant ' '''Range:' '''Multiverse level | Outerverse level '''Intelligence:' Genius. Spent billions of years as a warrior. Weaknesses: Radion bullets can kill and effect him. Key: Avatar '''| '''True Form Orion Category:GoldenMaster7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1